scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Lion Men
|previousepisode = None |nextepisode = The Demon Face Chase }} The Lion Men is the first episode of Scooby-Doo! All Star Spooks. Premise The gang turns up in an abandoned town… at least it’s abandoned of humans! But a Lion Man crawls around. Then they get to a strange island. Plot The Mystery Machine was driving through Africa on a bright and sunny day. “Like, oh boy,” groaned Shaggy, “what I wouldn’t give for some food right about now…” “Don’t worry Shag,” said Fred, “we’re almost to the hotel.” “Yeah,” said Velma, “it’s straight ahead.” The van turned to the left and pulled into an empty parking lot. A huge hotel was only a few feet away. Next to it was a small river. “Jeepers!” exclaimed Daphne, “it’s kinda, run-down.” The gang got out and entered the hotel- except Scooby and Shaggy. “Like, Scoob-old-buddy-old-pal,” said Shaggy. “What do you say we go get something to eat first?” “Reah, I’m rungry!” agreed Scooby. The two buddies snuck out of the parking lot and crossed the street to find themselves in town. But nobody was around. They spotted a food stand and ran over. The man at it was turned away. “Like, we’ll take some hot dogs and soda,” said Shaggy. “Reah!” agreed Scooby. “I’m sorry, we’re all out,” said the man. He turned around to reveal he wasn’t a man at all! He was a half-man-half-lion! “I guess that dog will have to be the hot dog now, ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!” “Like, run Scoob!” exclaimed Shaggy. The two buddies dashed across the street and towards the hotel. But the lion man followed! “Like, where to Scoob?” asked Shaggy. “The river!” exclaimed Scooby. They both jumped in it and started swimming away. The Lion Man growled and walked out of sight. “Like, oh boy,” said Shaggy, “we did it.” “Reah,” agreed Scooby. Suddenly, they saw the back door to the hotel and jumped up. They opened it and walked inside. There was the Lion Man! “You cannot escape me!” he laughed. “Like, oh yes we can!” exclaimed Shaggy. He and Scooby ran past the Lion Man, up a staircase, and slammed straight into Fred, Daphne, and Velma. “Guys!” exclaimed Velma, “where have you been?” “Like, long story short, a Lion Man chased us,” said Shaggy. “Jinkies!” exclaimed Velma, “that may be why nobody is in the hotel, it must be scaring everybody off.” “Right,” said Daphne. “Where did you guys see it?” asked Fred. “Like, it’s right downstairs,” said Shaggy. “Then that’s where we’re going!” exclaimed Fred. “Rou rand your rig routh,” Scooby said, staring at Shaggy. “Like, sorry Scoob,” groaned Shaggy. … Soon, the gang had searched the entire hotel. “No sign of him,” said Fred. “Like, good,” said Shaggy, “let’s get out of here.” “No,” said Fred, “let’s split up. Daphne, Velma, and I will search the hotel, you two check town.” “Like, you three just searched the hotel, how about we search the hotel and you check town?” asked Shaggy. “Reah,” agreed Scooby. “Okay,” said Fred. He, Daphne, and Velma all left, leaving Scooby and Shaggy alone. “Like, we scored Scoob,” said Shaggy, “since this town is abandoned, let’s check if there’s any food we can take.” “Rokay!” exclaimed Scooby. They walked around until they saw a snack bar! The buddies started grabbing as much as they could fit in their arms. They then ate it all in one gulp. “Like, let’s see if we can grab any goodies in town Scoob,” said Shaggy. “Reah, r’mon!” agreed Scooby. They both ran outside and began exploring town. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma were wandering on the other side of town. “Hey!” exclaimed Fred, “a forest!” “Let’s check it out,” said Velma. The three walked inside and began venturing when they saw a large truck! “I wonder what a huge truck is doing in an abandoned town,” said Daphne. “Hmm…” said Velma. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy were walking through town. Suddenly, they stopped in front of a café and darted in. Inside they saw a large table filled with food. “Ret’s eat!” exclaimed Scooby. “No kidding Scoob!” exclaimed Shaggy. The two hungry cowards dove in and began stuffing as much food as they could fit in their in their mouths; basically all the food. They then swallowed. Suddenly, they peeked out the window to check if there was any more food. The Lion Man was holding a cage- and inside was a normal lion. It growled at the Lion Man “Be quiet,” said the Lion Man. He walked out of sight. Scooby and Shaggy kept watching. Suddenly, they felt hands grab them and pull them away! The Lion Man was holding them! “You know my plan!” he exclaimed. “You will not be allowed to escape!” “Zoinks!” exclaimed Shaggy. “Rikes!” yelped Scooby, “run Raggy!” They broke free from the Lion Man’s grasp and started running away. “You won’t get away!” exclaimed the Lion Man. He pulled out a net gun and began chasing them. Scooby and Shaggy ran outside and bumped into another Lion Man, the one holding the cage! He opened it and pointed to Scooby and Shaggy. The lion leaped out and started chasing them. The two ran off. The Lion Men continued to chase after them, both holding net guns. “Like, back to the river Scoob!” exclaimed Shaggy. The two buddies ran back to the hotel and dove into the river. They started swimming as fast as they could until they came to a waterfall! They tried to swim away, but it was too late! They went plunging down! … When they awoke they were both in cages on a boat. Next to them were caged animals. A Lion Man was steering the boat. “Like, zoinks!” exclaimed Shaggy, “help!” “Nobody’s going to hear you,” said the Lion Man, “we’re out in the middle of nowhere.” Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma were examining the truck. Suddenly, they heard footsteps. “Hide!” exclaimed Velma. They all dove behind bushes as a Lion Man appeared holding a cage. Inside was a lion. “I wanna see,” said Daphne. She looked up and tripped. “Daphne!” exclaimed Fred. He and Velma jumped out, but the Lion Man saw them! He whipped out his net gun and fired it at them before loading them into a cage. “Meddling kids,” said the Lion Man, “now that we’ve taken care of all of you, we’re off.” He loaded them onto the truck along with the animals and started to drive away. Scooby and Shaggy were attempting to pace in their cage, but it wasn’t easy. Suddenly, the Lion Man walked over and slammed the door to the room they were stuck in. The boat stopped. They were on a large island. Meanwhile, the truck carrying Fred, Daphne, and Velma stopped in the same place. “You’ll be going in our hideout for now,” said the Lion Man. He dragged all the cages into a large building and through a door. More cages were piled up inside. The Lion Man tossed them in and slammed the door. “Like, hey guys,” said Shaggy from inside his cage. “Rello,” said Scooby. “Hey guys,” said Fred, “any ideas on how to escape?” “I don’t have one,” said Daphne. “I do,” said Velma. “Scooby, remember your nail that you cut like a key? Unlock the cages!” “Rokay!” exclaimed Scooby. He did as told and opened he and Shaggy’s cage. They then opened Fred, Daphne, and Velma’s. “Say, what else is here?” asked Fred. “Like, lions,” said Shaggy, “lots of ‘em.” Suddenly, they heard footsteps. “We have to get out of here!” exclaimed Daphne, “we can come back for the lions later.” “Right,” said Velma. She grinned and said “these clumsy Lion Men left the window open, c’mon!” The gang piled out of the window as they heard the door open. “Hey!” exclaimed a voice, “where’d those kids go?” “I don’t know,” said another voice, “let’s split up and look for them.” “Run!” exclaimed Scooby. The gang began to run until they bumped into a sign. It read: Welcome to Lo Zen. “A town?” asked Fred. “That’s right,” an Australian accent said. The gang looked up and saw a boy who was about sixteen standing there. “Welcome to Lo Zen! We’re best known for our zoo! I’m Peter.” “Ooooo, I wanna check it out!” exclaimed Daphne. “Me too,” agreed Fred. “Is there a library?” asked Velma. “And like, a snack bar?” asked Shaggy. “Reah, rack rar!” exclaimed Scooby. “There is a library, it’s straight ahead, you can’t miss it,” said Peter, “as for the snack bar, there’s one in the library! And the zoo is to your left!” “Thank you Peter!” exclaimed Fred as the gang went their separate ways. “Speaking of the zoo,” said Peter, “I’d better go there.” Meanwhile, Scooby, Shaggy, and Velma were in the library. An old man appeared. “Greetings,” he said, “I’m Snack Sam, the owner of the snack bar! I’d better go open it!” He walked off, dropping a newspaper. Velma picked it up and Scooby and Shaggy ran after Snack Sam. “Hmm…” Velma said. “This newspaper says that all the lions at the zoo were stolen… interesting.” Meanwhile, Fred and Daphne were walking through the zoo. “Hello!” exclaimed a man, “I’m Jason, owner of the zoo.” “Dad!” a voice exclaimed. Peter came running over along with a girl who looked about his age. “Yeah, dad,” said the girl, “we were wondering if there’s a chance we’ll get more lions.” “I don’t know Susan,” said Jason, “but I would pay a lot of money for more lions.” “What happened to the lions?” asked Fred. “They were stolen,” explained Susan. “Hmm…” said Daphne, “well, bye, Fred wants to see the gorillas.” She dragged him away. “I do?” asked Fred. “No,” said Daphne, “but don’t you see?” “Oh, I get it!” exclaimed Fred. “This is the perfect time to investigate!” “Right,” said Daphne, “but maybe since the lions were stolen, we should find those Lion Men again.” “Yeah,” said Fred, “I guess you’re right.” They began to leave, but then they saw the Lion Men’s truck pull in! Fred grabbed Daphne and leaped out of sight. A Lion Man exited the truck and Jason walked in front of him. “Do not be alarmed,” said the Lion Man, “we are not really monsters, just costumes to conceal our identity.” “What do you want?” asked Jason. “We heard you’ve lost some lions and would like to sell you some,” said the Lion Man, “half as many as you used to have. How much will you pay?” “Whatever price you want,” said Jason. “A million dollars,” said the Lion Man. “Fine!” exclaimed Jason, handing the Lion Man a large clump of dollar bills. The Lion Man stuffed it in a bag and entered the truck. It came out holding several cages. Jason took them and walked away. The Lion Man got back on the truck and drove away. “Did you hear that?” asked Fred. “Yes,” said Daphne, “let’s go get Velma and the guys.” Soon, the gang was grouped together in the library. “Hmm…” said Velma, “this mystery is becoming clearer to me. If I’m correct, the Lion Men should be coming back to the zoo tomorrow night.” “Great!” exclaimed Fred, “that’s when we’ll set a trap for him!” … That night, the gang entered the zoo and hid. The truck pulled up and Jason walked towards it. The Lion Man got out. “We managed to get more lions,” said the Lion Man, “it’s the same price if you want to buy them.” “I can’t believe I’m doing this, but I’ll pay,” said Jason. “Don’t!” exclaimed Fred, jumping out along with the rest of the gang. “It’s those kids!” exclaimed the Lion Man. “Let’s get ‘em!” exclaimed the other. They began to chase after the gang. “R’mon Raggy!” exclaimed Scooby. The two of them leaped into a door and found themselves cornered by lions. “Like, zoinks!” exclaimed Shaggy. “Rikes!” cried Scooby. The Lion Men appeared, however, Jason, Fred, Daphne, and Velma all ran in after the Lion Men. Fred grabbed their net guns and shot a net. The two Lion Men went fell to the ground. “Like, oh boy, that was close,” said Shaggy. Suddenly, the Lion Men broke the net and began running away. “No fear,” said Jason, “I already called the police. I’m glad you kids figured out what’s going on.” Moments later, a policeman came back in with two handcuffed Lion Men. “I’m glad you kids caught these lion kidnappers,” said the policeman, “but who are they?” “Like, lion kidnappers?” asked Shaggy. “We’ll explain,” said Velma. She turned to the Lion Men and unmasked them. “Susan?!” exclaimed Jason, “Peter?!” “Just as I suspected,” said Velma, “these two had perfect access to the lions. They kidnapped them and sold the same ones back to you!” “Like, I don’t get what they were doing on the island though,” said Shaggy. “It’s simple,” said Velma, “they lost the lions. This island is connected to that town with a bridge!” “But why?” asked Jason. “Because we wanted the money,” said Peter, “we were going to leave the zoo and start a museum!” “And we would’ve gotten away with it too, if it hadn’t been for you meddling kids and your dog!” exclaimed Susan as the police dragged the two away. “Like, hey, where’d Scooby go?” asked Shaggy. He looked inside a cage and saw Scooby corned by lions. “Scooby-Dooby-Doo,” groaned Scooby as he fainted. Everybody laughed. Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer, thanks for reading and don't forget to comment! Cast and characters Villains *Lion Men Suspects Culprits Locations *Africa Notes/trivia *None Quotes *All quotes in plot above Home Media *Scooby-Doo! All Star Spooks the Complete Series